Adventure time: Angelo style
by Chris guardian of light
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so basically a kid named Angelo was caught in a fight and after he had a cold pain on the back of his head and somehow ended up at the Ice kingdom I DONT OWN ADVENTURE TIME!
1. I hate the cold!

**chapter 1: where am I?**

* * *

Hey my name is Angelo

I walked towards my home and I would've gotten there if someone didn't interrupt me,"Angelo!"

I stopped in my tracks and I turned to my 'friend' Austin,he picks on me sometimes for fun but with that blond hair,pale skin,and hazel eyes I don't mind him too much especially since I'm stronger than him and even though I look like a normal kid with black hair and brown eyes I'm the greatest fighter in my neighborhood,"What is it now?"

"You forgot something" Austin cracked his knuckles signaling a fight.

Suddenly he charges at me but I easily sidestepped and punch his side.

This went on for a few minutes but I ended it with a roundhouse kick,"Game over Austin"

He grimaced and mumbled something about him getting me then walked,or rather limped away.

I brushed myself off and started walking and felt a sharp pain on the back of my head...a rather cold pain,I closed my eyes trying to shake it off but when I opened my eyes I was at a freezing cold mountain,"what the...?" I had no idea where I was but it was even colder than Everest.

It didn't last very long when the cold finally got to me while I was looking for a way out of the mountainous place,I felt my energy draining while I was walking for a way out until I collapsed to my hands and knees from exhaustion and cold thinking that this was my end before closing my eyes


	2. In comes Finn & Jake

**Finn's POV**

* * *

"That was totally math bro" I was walking along the outskirts of the Ice kingdom with my bro Jake,we just finished kicking Ice kings butt again so we were exhausted.

"Yeah man I'm totally looking forward to - oomph!" I saw Jake trip and I caught him right before his face hit the ground.

"You ok?"

"Yeah,but I tripped on something..." Jake turned around and touched where he tripped,"Whatever it was it was hard"

I went over and felt it...it was hard,I brushed off some snow and rubbed some of the ice,I saw a...hand?

"What the?" I rubbed more of the ice somewhere above the hand and I saw a face,"Oh my Glob!"

'A Hyooman (or so I thought it was one) in the ice kingdom? weird...',"Jake we need to get this Hyooman back to the tree house!"

Jake agreed and used his stretching ability to pry off the ice under the ice sculpture from the snow and headed his way to the grasslands with me on top of him.

**Tree house (still Finns Pov)**

* * *

We set the Hyooman on the ground and waited for him to thaw out,but until then me and Jake talked,"How did a Hyooman get to the Ice kingdom? Why even?"

Jake only shrugged and grabbed a cup of Camomile tea,"how did he get there without us or Ice king knowing is what I'm asking" Jake said. I wonder that too.

We talked some more and decided to go to Pb when the Hyooman thaws...which is about right now,"Hey Jake he thawed" we went over to the Hyooman but it looked like he was still partly frozen from the inside,so we took him to Pb immediately.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but its all I could do with the school year and all so no hates ok?**

**And ill probably update in 2 weeks probably so I hope you can wait until then.**

**remember Rate and Review and comment on how you think of the story so far,Guardian of light is out,PEACE!**


	3. It's a human

**In Princess Bubblegum's lab**

**Angelo's POV**

* * *

I woke up feeling strange but I couldn't really see,I heard strange voices one definitely my age and a male and another more mature and feminine...I think they sedated me while I was unconscious because I seem groggy and before I drifted back to sleep I heard the older female voice say,"I never seen a Hyooman like this before." and my last thought was just one word,"What?"

**PB's** **POV**

* * *

"Are you sure Pb?" Finn asked and I nodded,"This is not a Hyooman at all,the blood readings shows it and the way it's clothed." Finn walked closer to the non-Hyooman and touched its face,"so does that mean...?" he left the last word out but I knew what it was.

"Yes Finn,it's a Human" I said softly knowing how much it means to him being the only human for years.

I also made sure to get him in binds to make him easier to study.

Jake's eyes got bigger in amazement and so did Finn's but before I can even take a step an alarm went off in the his blood readings,"what the-!"

I ran to the monitors and saw a piece of a...metal? what is a metal piece doing in his bloodstream?

"uh...Peebles is this normal?" I turned and what I saw amazed me,"his hand is becoming a claw! of course! the metal piece in his blood stream is a piece of morph metal!" (don't look it up)

"What?" Finn asked so I had to explain that morph metal is a special type of metal able to let anyone who has it morph to a creature and after a period of time the morphing ability becomes permanent,"But how he has it in his bloodstream is the real question..."

I went to check his mind readings for some clues but before I have a chance to actually look at the screen I heard Finn,"Uh..PB!"

I looked back and the human was actually scared!

"PB he's getting bigger!" I looked towards the strange human and he was getting bigger! "He must be in a dream!"

I tried my best to keep him under control but it wasn't enough he just kept getting bigger and getting more creature like! First his hands are claws and he's getting scaly and becoming a Dragon!

In one swift motion he broke free of his binds and roared like a mad beast!

"RUN!"

* * *

**I finished it earlier than I thought...**

**looks good to me but I need your opinions.**

**PLEASE! I NEED CRITICISM! PPPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Finn: Enough with the drama already...see ya later guys!**


	4. I'm in Ooo

I woke up exhausted and surprisingly with torn clothes.

"What just happened...?" I asked not expecting someone to answer

"You turned into a dragon,that's what happed." I turned around to see a kid about my age with a white bear hat and a baby blue shirt but darker pants.

"Who are you?" I asked,"And where am I?"

The kid sighed as if he couldn't believe I didn't know him and replied dryly,"My name is Finn" he took a step toward me,"As for where you are you're in the grasslands"

I looked at him with a strange expression,"Ok but first I was at an icy mountainous place and how did I became a dragon?"

He sat down and explained everything to me...honestly I didn't really hear him because of the wind but I heard enough.

evidently I had a piece of morph metal in my blood that made me turn into a dragon (and probably the pain I had in the back of my head) while I was asleep and the ice place was the ice kingdom where Finn found me.

"If you want I can show you my tree house while you're here." he offered and I obliged

**few hours later...**

ok I think I memorized everything Finn has a brother which is a talking magic dog named Jake...weird,his friend is Princess bubblegum who found out about the morph metal and she's the ruler of the candy kingdom (mmm...candy...) and Finn and Jake lives in an awesome tree house with a computer thing called BMO.

"But where am I?" I ask hoping to get a legit answer

"Like I told you the grasslands" he replies,"I know that I'm in the grasslands I want the other answer"

"Oh you're in Ooo"

"...I meant the real place like the US" He looked at me like I'm nuts,"What's the US"

I face palmed,"This is Ooo"

then it hit me,well more like it hit him,"OW!"a piece of rock hit Finn in the back of the head and everything came rushing out of his mouth like a speedboat,"Ooo is the Earth after the mushroom war and the Lich appeared which is an evil dude and I was the last human before I found you in the ice kingdom" etc.

"Sorry Finn!" Jake said outside

"Jake...anyway you can stay here for as long as you want"

after I got over the shock I uh...I took up on that offer knowing that I may never be able to go home again (SPOILER! he going home in the end)

"Ok...I guess I can stay with you guys" Finn jumped in the air and said,"Algebraic!"

I smiled at his gesture until I remembered about something he said,"Is there really monster things here like a cyclops or a demon?"

Finn nodded,"Why do you...oh you'll need a weapon" Finn dragged me to a closet and when he opened the door I see his weapons and was actually giving a tour of them

"uh Finn...Finn...FINN!" he stopped talking and asked what,"since I can morph and have fighting skills doesn't that mean I already am a weapon?"

"Oh...sorry" I gave a sigh and said that it was ok then exited myself.

I went to the window and saw that the sun was going down and I started to yawn.

Jake arrived beside me,"It's getting late dude you should get some rest,you can sleep on the couch"

I nodded and walked to the couch laid down wondering,_"wow...new life new friends...I wonder what tomorrow would bring for me?"_

I closed my eyes and went to sleep dreaming about what will happen next in my life...

* * *

**I like how I ended this because anything can happen next**

**Finn: you think? _what will happen next?_**

**meh...I don't own adventure time!**

**Jake: Rate & Review and maybe me and Finn will get to beat up Angelo!**

**Angelo: wait what?**

**Guardian of light is out PEACE!**


	5. A dream and my first battle

**Hey guys Guardian of light here with the next chapter of Adventure Time: Angelo style I had some help with this chapter by my friend Mikeylacross. And now along to the next chapter.**

**And as always I don't own adventure time though I want to T_T**

* * *

In my dream all I remember was that I was running...

Trying to get away from someone...or something in a great darkness.

**"Who are you!"** I say as I stop running as the dark presence comes closer.

I start to take out my sword,**"Answer me!"**

A sickly voice comes out from the dark,**"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."**

I take my sword out completely in fear,**"Show yourself,and face me like a man!"**

**"Do you want to get home?"** I felt my eyes widen as my hopes as well as my fear gets higher,**"What?"**

A grimly pale skeletal hand comes forth from the dark holding a crystal ball showing my home town.

**"Do you want to get home?"** he asks again,he then puts a bony hand on my shoulder as my head goes down in defeat.

**"Follow me"** I look up and saw his face,it was full of pure evil but with two horns,one broken the other dull,with a dark crown.

Finally his eyes...a total void of darkness with a green fire of rage in the middle,the final piece was a torn mouth with sickly rotting teeth.

But my need to go home was too great,**"ok"**

At the end of my dream was a giant golden owl screeching and flapping his giant wings,saying just one word,_**"**_**_Lich"_**

* * *

As I awaken from a deep slumber I remember what happened in my dream as I look at the wood ceiling.

_What did that dream mean? and what was that strange thing?_

My thoughts were caught short as I heard a loud noise from outside.

"Finn,Jake! what's going on?" I half yelled and asked.

Finn came running down the stairs,"It's most likely a dragon! Jake come on!"

The dog stretched down and picked both me and Finn on his back and heads down the ladder and out the door to indeed a giant dragon.

"That's the biggest dragon I've ever seen! Actually it's the only dragon I've ever seen!"

Standing in front of us is a blood red dragon with giant claws and wings,smoke flying out of his mouth,and yellow lizard eyes.

It roared and the ground itself shook at each bellow and it began walking towards us.

"Finn what do we do?!" he gave the dangerous answer,"We fight! Jake!"

Jake grabbed us and put us on top of him,once he made sure we were secured he ran towards the dragon in long strides.

The great beast headbutted Jake in the face but he returned it with a punch in the gut.

Finn jumped off and threw me a sword while attacking the dragon with his,and just one look at the sword he gave me it felt familiar,like de ja vu,it was a sword with a golden hilt and a type of leather and rubber grip and the blade itself...it looked like platinum or iron.

But I had no time to think about it,I jumped to the creatures neck and tried to slice it.

" we cant cut open the scales!" I said as I dodge a fire breath from the blood dragon,"I'm going to have to name it Bloodsteel!"

We kept bobbing and weaving until we were pinned to our backs to the tree fort,"Angelo please tell me if you can turn into creatures that also means you can tame or absorb them?!"

"I never tried! But we wont find out if we're dead!"

we slowly went out of the way from the tree house and I slowly approached the dragon,"good Bloodsteel...nice Bloodsteel"

the dragon growled with its head down at my hand as if it was calculating a way to attack me with surprise.

I took the risk and touched its head with my palm and I saw his eyes widen and mine does also.

I saw his form going white and becoming particles and getting absorbed into my hand.

And I thought for sure that right before he was fully absorbed he said,_"Thank you"_

Just as Bloodsteel got absorbed I started to transform into him,growing things from a tail to wings until I became exactly like my new friend.

I roared in triumph and turned back into myself.

Finn and Jake approached me and congratulated me on my first fight.

After what had happened I thought I would tell them my dream later.


End file.
